The Winter Night Wolf
by Arya22
Summary: A Jon Snow Gamer Fic. It starts a couple of years before the Tv Show. He didn't know how his live became such chaos, that ring may be a blessing of the Old Gods, and extremely helpful, but Gods did he felt as if he spent his time rolling from one crazy adventure to the next. He was sure it was all Her fault. It didn't matter that he had actually grown fond of Her.


I'm writing this mostly for my own amusement but I thought that someone else might like it too.

I do not own Game of Thrones nor Skyrim.

The Game interface is mostly that of Skyrim with a few author liberties and a bit of influence from here and there as well as other Gamer Fics I have read.

* * *

 **PREFACE**

The day was a warm one for the north, the sky was almost cloudless and the wind felt soft as it brushed through his skin. Jon was a mix between nervous and exited, it was his five and ten name day and his Lord Father had called him to his solar.

He was now standing before his father trying to prevent himself from squirming under the heavy gaze directed at him.

"I don´t think is yet time for you to know about your mother" Eddard 'Ned' Stark began. And Jon could feel his hearth thundering at the thought of finally learning something, anything, about his mother.

"And we shall not yet discuss her" and just like that his heart had fallen to his stomach, but his father raised his hand before he could protest "even so I promised her that when you reached the age in which you started to become more man than boy I would give you the gift that the Old Gods had granted her when she prayed for them to guard you" with that he opened a small unremarkable wooden box that seated on the middle of his desk. From it he took out a silver ring with an intricate design of a howling direwolf in a snowfield, with what looked like flames dancing through his claws. It was exquisite.

"F…For.. me?" he stuttered, looking up at his father face, and slowly reaching for the ring. His father eyes seemed to melt slightly and a soft smile was suddenly directed at him.

"Aye, for you Jon, go on, take it" he chuckled.

Jon took the ring and started tracing the design with his fingers, he could feel his eyes watering but blinked it away. "Thank you". He was holding something of his mother for the first time and while his father had not said it directly, what he had said implied that his mother at the very least had cared for him in some degree.

"There is something else" said his father, turning around and grabbing a bundle from the stool behind his desk, walking around it while he unwrapped the bundle. It became clear that it was a fine black cloak of what seemed to be bearskin. "Happy name day, son."

Jon couldn't help it, he surged forward and graved his arm around his father. He felt his father hand patting his head and the other hand his back, before grabbing him by the shoulder and smiling down at him.

"Now, now, run along I believe that Robb and Ser Rodrick are waiting for you in the training grounds" his father proclaimed while he pushed him toward the door.

Jon walked to the door and opened it, stopping briefly and looking back at his father, "thank you, Father" and hurrying to his room to leave his new cloak there.

Reaching and entering his room he put the cloak on top of his bed and took out the ring from his pocket, appreciating it once more and finally deciding to try it on putting it on his left ring finger. As soon as he had done it a blinding white light flashed from it, outstanding him. He grabbed the ring and tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge.

As he brushed a finger over the wolf carving block letters appeared before him, the background blurred slightly and even the fire seemed to have been frozen in time.

"Wh… What?"

 ** _Welcome to The Gamer Matrix_**

 ** _Entered 'Game of Thrones'_**

 ** _Character confirmation:_**

 ** _Are you male or female?_**

Jon was most certainly confused, and was feeling kind of dazed. Gamer? Matrix? His father had mentioned something about a gift from the old gods… so, maybe magic? But even the north knew that most magic had banished from the world. Still, what other explanation could there be?

Shaking his head as if to clear it Jon looked at the script once more and uncertainly lifted his hand to press the square with the world male in it.

 ** _Male selected_**

 ** _Name you know yourself by?_**

That I know myself by? Well this seemed to be getting stranger. And how was he supposed to enter his name? He stood there looking at the floating letters feeling stupid until he decided to simply speak it.

"Jon Snow?"

 ** _'_** ** _Jon Snow' Entered_**

 ** _Character Accepted_**

 ** _Name: Unknown to character_**

 ** _Known by: Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell_**

 ** _Father: Unknown to character_**

 ** _Mother: Unknown to character_**

 ** _Known Living Relatives:_**

 ** _From Fathers side:_**

 ** _None_**

 ** _From Mothers side:_**

 ** _Eddard 'Ned' Stark_**

 ** _Catelyn Stark neé Tully_**

 ** _Robb Stark_**

 ** _Sansa Stark_**

 ** _Arya Stark_**

 ** _Brandon 'Bran' Stark_**

 ** _Rickon Stark_**

 ** _Benjen Stark_**

"The fuck?!" The vague sense of calmness he had managed to regain had evaporated and he felt even more confused than when this madness had first started, as well as slightly nauseous. And for some strange reason a muted feeling of amusement that did not belong to him.

This thing stated that Eddard Stark wasn´t his father! And that the Stark blood came from his mother! He didn´t even know how this thing worked, for all he knew he would remain forever trapped frozen in time. With that thought the ring warmed a bit and new letters wrote themselves before him.

 ** _Infinite Background Quest Activated!_**

 ** _Learning and Bonding with The Matrix: Learn more about The Gamer Matrix and bond with 'The Creator' (TC)._**

 ** _Rewards: Each time you reach a check point you will benefit more from the matrix interface and the more you bond with TC and the more she likes you the more she will help you!_**

 ** _Failure: You never benefit entirely of this blessing, which will result into continuous tragedy and highly probable dead._**

That sounded way to dire, and worried him. He wondered how he would learn more about this thing and exactly who was 'The Creator'?

 ** _Beginners Tutorial activated_**

'Well… at least it seems intent on helping me figuring it out' he thought. And once more felt that foreign amusement.

 ** _The Gamer Matrix: An artifact created by and ancient northern woman with the help and blessing of the Old Gods, The Children of The Forest, a touch of Old Valyrian magic, valyrian steel, dragonstone, northern silver, and the sap of a heart tree. During its creation she infused part of her soul unto the ring and at the time of her dead she gifted it to the Old Gods for them to use it as a blessing of whom they considered worthy, in exchange the Old Gods immortalized her within the soul of the ring making it semi-sentient._**

While that certainly did not ease his confusion, that could maybe explain the foreign feelings he kept getting from… somewhere. He heard an undignified snort that did not came from anywhere specific.

'At least someone is getting a kick out of all of this' he thought drily, he could feel his eye starting to twitch. And a vague feeling of delight that he choose to ignore.

 ** _Basic Characteristics:_**

 ** _XP (experience): self explanatory, is the measurement of how much you know and gain from the 'things' you have lived. Each time you accumulate a certain number of experience you level up._**

 ** _HP (health points): the measure of how much health you presently posses, and depicts how much you lose when you get hurt. If it reaches cero you die! You can raise your points in this by the basic 10 point perk you gain each time you level up._**

 ** _SP (stamina points): the measure of how much energy you presently posses, and depict how much you lose by doing certain activities. You can raise your point in this by the basic 10 point perk you gain each time you level up._**

 ** _MP (mana points): the measure of your raw capacity for magic you presently posses, and depicts how much you lose by performing spell and/or enchantments. Entirely useless until you actually learn a spell and/or enchantment. You can raise your points on this by the basic 10 point perk you gain each time you level up._**

 ** _REP (reputation): a measure of how well or bad people think of you. It depicts your general reputation in the area you are currently in. You also have an individual reputation for each person. This raises or lowers according to your actions._**

The fact that this was madness and felt unreal had not changed but it was easy understand, witty comments and all. He marveled at the fact that magic was real and that he had some, even if he didn't know how to use it. He wondered what to feel at the fact that he had gained an invisible companion, but seeing that he couldn't remove the ring he could feel resigned at the very least. _Agreement._ Huh, aye, resigned he was.

At that he shock himself out of daydreaming and focused again.

 ** _Special Characteristics:_**

 ** _STR (strength): a measure of raw physical power (how strong you are), affects how much you can carry and how much damage you can do._**

 ** _END (endurance): related directly to your SP and HP. It affects how much SP an activity uses and how much an attack damages your HP (your overall physical fitness)._**

 ** _PER (perception): is your awareness of your surroundings and your 'sixth sense' about people, places and things. It also affects your combat prowess, duh._**

 ** _AGL (agility): also called dexterity, the grace you have while moving, your finesse and reflexes (how fast and efficiently you can move without tripping with your own two feet), it affect your general performance during combat and your sneakiness._**

 ** _CHA (charisma): your overall charm (how likable you are). This is your general likability and doesn't account for personal variables that change from person to person._**

 ** _INT (intelligence): your general mental capacity. It takes into account from how much you know, to how well you can use what you know, to what much you get from what you see (how dumb you are or are not)._**

 ** _LUC (luck): could have called it fate. How much coincidence and eventuality goes in your favor (how much the Gods and TC like you and a touch of destiny). It also has an effect in your MP._**

 ** _Beginner Tutorial deactivated!_**

Jon was dumbstruck. In the back of his mind, the part that was still working noted the fact that he was actually amused at the unnecessary comments used to further describe each characteristic, that he was glad to have someone to help him and keep him company and that if nothing else she would make life more entertaining.

This time the feeling that came to him took him a bit longer to identify, until it came to him, fondness, some kind of fond agreement. It seemed she was happy for the company as well.

When he felt he has mostly processed the onslaught of information and that he wasn't going into shook he focused on the new information before him.

 ** _Jon Snow_**

 ** _Level 1_**

 ** _XP: 0/100_**

 ** _HP: 100/100_**

 ** _SP: 100/100_**

 ** _MP: 100/100_**

 ** _Rep: Winterfell – 40/100_**

 ** _Special Characteristics_**

 ** _STR: 5/100_**

 ** _END: 6/100_**

 ** _PER: 5/100_**

 ** _AGL: 6/100_**

 ** _CHA: 3/100_**

 ** _INT: 4/100_**

 ** _LUC: 1/100_**

 ** _Perks:_**

 ** _Old Gods blessing: +1 LUC. The Old Gods have chosen you to wear The Matrix._**

 ** _Creator Blessing: +1 CHA, + Beginners Tutorial, +5 to Creator Bond. TC took an instant liking to you._**

 ** _Wolf Blood: 50% resistant to cold, ?, ?, ?. The Stark blood run strong within you._**

 ** _Dragon Blood: 40% resistant to fire. You can still burn but you may get out breathing and walking._**

 ** _Bastard Raised: +1 PER. Bastard or not you grew up like one._**

 ** _New Skill!_**

 ** _Bonds: a spiritual/mental connection you have with a person or an animal._**

 ** _Creator Bond:_**

 ** _Bond strength: 15/100._**

 ** _The stronger your bond with the TC the more clearly you can communicate with her._**

He was utter crap it seemed. He didn't understand what all of this was, but he knew that he needed to get better… at pretty much everything, and fast!

In front of him the information panel had banished and now there was what appeared to be a selection menu; pointing up was 'Skills', pointing right was 'Items', to his left was 'Magic', and pointing down was 'Map'. And in the left corner of his vision was what looked like a red circle.

Pressing 'Skills' the selection menu disappeared and surrounding him were several icons he supposed represented the skill, and reading the tags confirmed it. There was Light Armor, Heavy Armor, One-Handed, Two-Handed, Blocking, Sneak, Speech, Bonds, and after that followed several '?' that he supposed were skill he had to gain somehow. That theory was confirmed when he saw that the skills named already had point in them or were the mirror skill of one that had. He had 10 in Light Armor, 15 in One-Handed, 10 in Blocking, 10 in Sneak, 5 in Speech, and 10 in Bonds; and following what he had seen he supposed each skill reached 100. _Approval._

 ** _For using your brain and making logical deductions +1 INT._**

Jon had been wondering why she was so silent, but apparently TC was simply giving him a chance to learn for himself. And it seemed that by doing what each characteristic represented he could raise his Special Characteristics points, which he found reassuring because if not he would have been doomed. _Amused agreement._

Shacking his head in his own amused irritation he now focused in how to get out of, wherever, here was. Robb and Ser Rodrick were waiting for him after all.

 ** _Quest Activated! (Reoccurring)_**

 ** _Training with Ser Rodrick: take advantage of having a teacher and learn all you can in the safety and comfort of your own home!_**

 ** _Rewards: +500 XP, +50% learning rate bonus for practicing with a teacher, slightly increased reputation with Ser Rodrick, Robb Stark, ? and ?._**

 ** _Failure: Decreased reputation with Ser Rodrick, Robb Strak, ? and ?, possible negative long term consequences._**

And with that time seemed to start back up as if noting had happened, but the ring was still in his finger and impossible to get off. He wondered what he would have done if TC didn´t like him, he would provably still be trying to figure out what XP meant and panicking in if he would ever be able to move again. _Faint laughter._ He took that as agreement.

 ** _+2 to Creator Bond_**

"Huh, this could be very distracting" he said out loud before concentrating once more and rushing out of the room and to the training field.


End file.
